undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Photoshop Flowey/In Battle
Attacks * Flowey shoots X-shaped bullets that cover a wide arc. * Flowey shoots X-shaped bullets in triplets from both of his sides. * Flowey shoots flamethrowers near his arms which throw a wave of short-lasting fire. * Flowey will shoot a large beam from his mouth through the center of the screen. This is warned with the mouth slightly ajar with the blue beam being charged and appears to be used when the SOUL keeps to the lower part of the screen for extended periods of time. * A harmless red circle will appear around the SOUL; bullets appear outlining the circle, then close in on the middle and ricochet away. * Flowey shoots many vines that are concentrated at the protagonist's SOUL, marked by indicators. * Flowey can grow a venus flytrap out of one of his cactus hands, which will suck in flies that deal damage. * Flowey can drop numerous bombs with his face (as a flower) from the top of the screen. * Flowey will grow small finger gun plant stems from the sides of the screen which shoot the fingers; the fingers have Flowey's face on their ends. * Flowey fires three cactus-like snake circles which ricochet off the walls, the largest circle with a mouth. * During the third and fifth phases of the battle, Flowey will occasionally save a file before launching an attack. If one dodges the attack, he will load the file, repositioning the protagonist's SOUL and his attacks to when the file was saved. If one dodges the attack a second time, he will not load the file again. This can disorientate players. * After surviving Flowey's attacks for a period of time, a "WARNING" message appears on his TV head while a siren is heard from the human SOUL to be fought and teleports the protagonist's SOUL into an isolated area. Bullets are used, but they do not fully deplete the protagonist's health. These points in the battle can be passed without using the ACT button, but it will make the following attacks more difficult, and the battle will not progress. ** The first SOUL uses numerous knives that spin and move around the screen in unison. The ACT button replaces one of the knives, and the knives turn into green bandages a few seconds after the ACT button is used. This attack supposedly represents the Toy Knife found in the Ruins. ** The second has rings of hands that move around the screen together, slowly spinning left or right with their individual group, and reach out to hit the SOUL. The ACT button replaces one of the gloves, and the gloves turn green a few seconds after the ACT button is used. This attack supposedly represents the Tough Glove found in Snowdin. ** The third has a line of stars that limit the SOUL's window of movement. Ballet shoes scroll in from the side, rising up and down. The ACT button replaces one of the shoes, and the shoes rise to the top of the screen while the stars turn into green notes a few seconds after the ACT button is used. This attack supposedly represents the Ballet Shoes found in Waterfall. ** The fourth has two lines of books on the side, with negative words scrolling horizontally from the books. The ACT button replaces one of the words, and the words turn into green positive words a few seconds after the ACT button is used. This attack supposedly represents the Torn Notebook that can be bought from Gerson in Waterfall. ** The fifth has three frying pans that flip fire below them. One of the fireballs is replaced with the ACT button, and the fireballs are replaced with fried eggs a few seconds after the ACT button is used. This attack supposedly represents the Frying Pan found in Hotland. ** The sixth has a gun which shoots bullets toward the protagonist's SOUL. Red targets mark these. One of the bullets is replaced with the ACT button, and the bullets turn into four-leaf clovers while the targets turn into hearts a few seconds after the ACT button is used. This attack supposedly represents the Empty Gun that can be bought from Bratty and Catty in Hotland. Strategy * Flowey's attacks are difficult to dodge: ** Moving short distances and not changing direction to dodge Flowey's vines and bullets will save enough room to dodge effectively. * During the attacks of the Six Humans, there will be an "ACT" button that can be activated using the "Z" key. The protagonist will then call for help, and the attacks of the SOULs will turn into green attacks shortly after, healing the protagonist. ** Once all six SOULs have been interacted with, they will heal the SOUL and then drop Flowey's defense to zero. The "FIGHT" button will then show up much more frequently, almost immediately in succession with each use, along with healing bullets that spawn from Flowey. To defeat Photoshop Flowey, FIGHT must repeatedly be used until Flowey's HP drops to zero. *** At this point, Flowey's only attacks are the X-shaped bullets, fired at a much slower pace for 40 seconds, after which his attacks will pick back up, indicated by the music. ** The game remembers which SOULs have been asked for help, even if the game is closed, or a game over occurs. Thus, it is not necessary for one to attempt to make significant amounts of progress in the fight but merely struggle through the attacks until the next SOUL interlude arrives. * When Flowey's HP is depleted, it is possible to kill (FIGHT) or spare (MERCY) him. If the protagonist spares Flowey, he will give the protagonist a tip on how to get a better ending. If the protagonist kills him, Flowey will be absent throughout the next playthrough of the game, resurfacing after the protagonist fights Asgore. Regardless of the protagonist's choice, Flowey will not fight them again, unless they perform a True Reset or complete a Genocide Route. * Attacks from the SOULs cannot kill the protagonist; only attacks from Flowey himself cause a "Game Over." Quotes Pre-Battle * Howdy! | It's me, FLOWEY. | FLOWEY the FLOWER! I owe you a HUGE thanks. | You really did a number on that old fool. | Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. | But now, with YOUR help... | He's DEAD. | And I'VE got the human SOULS! | Boy! | I've been empty for so long... | It feels great to have a SOUL inside me again. | Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... | Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? | Well, that's just perfect. | After all, I only have six souls. | I still need one more... | Before I become GOD. | And then, with my newfound powers... | Monsters. | Humans. | Everyone. | I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. ** Oh, and forget about escaping to your old SAVE FILE. | It's gone FOREVER. 'Saved' ** Golly, if only you had a SAVE FILE you could run away to... | But you were just too STUPID to make one! 'Saved' * But don't worry. | Your old friend FLOWEY... | Has worked out a replacement for you! | I'll SAVE over your own death. | So you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces... | Over, and over, and over... | ...what? | Do you really think you can stop ME? | Hee hee hee... | You really ARE an idiot. In Battle * No... NO!!! | This CAN'T be happening!!! | You... YOU... Flowey's HP reaches 0 * You IDIOT. * Hee hee hee. | Did you REALLY think... ** You... uh... | Would you STOP that? | Anyway, YOU! | You're HOPELESS. 'run into the bullets' * You could defeat ME!? | I am the GOD of this world. | And YOU? | You're HOPELESS. | Hopeless and alone... | Golly, that's right! | Your WORTHLESS friends... | ... can't save you now. | Call for help. I dare you. | Cry into the darkness! | "Mommy! Daddy!" "Somebody help!" | See what good it does you! * * (You called for help.) * But nobody came. | Boy! What a shame! | Nobody else... | Is gonna get to see you DIE!!! * What? | How'd you...? | Well, I'll just * Wh... | Where are my powers!? | The souls...? | What are they doing? * NO!! NO!!!!! | YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! | YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME!! | STOP!!! STOP IT!!!!! | STOOOOPPPP!!!!! Post-Battle * I knew you had it in you! Fight * ... What are you doing? | Do you really think I've learned anything from this? | No. Mercy * Sparing me won't change anything. | Killing me is the only way to end this. #2 * If you let me live... | I'll come back. #3 * I'll kill you. #4 * I'll kill everyone. #5 * I'll kill everyone you love. #6 * ... #7 * ...? #8 * ... why? #9 * ... why are you being... | so nice to me? #10 * I can't understand. #11 * I can't understand! #12 * I just can't understand... #13 * * Flowey ran away. After Mercy #13 Game Over * This is all just a bad dream... | And you're NEVER waking up! screen is filled with infinite looping scrolling "HA"s as a sped-up, distorted version of "Determination" plays, and the game closes. * Hee hee hee. Did you really think I was gonna be satisfied... | ...killing you only ONE time? game after game over * Pathetic... Now you're REALLY gonna die! 'Over #2' * Hee hee hee. | Do you even realize what will happen if you defeat me? Over #3 * Don't you get it? | There's no such thing as happy endings. | This is all that's left...! Over #4 * Are you REALLY that desperate...? | Hee hee hee... 'Over #5' * Are you letting me kill you... | ... on PURPOSE? | SICKO. | Ha ha ha. 'Over #6' * Honestly, fighting you IS pretty fun... | So even if you ARE a sicko, I'll take it! 'over #7' * Maybe you're wondering if i ever get tired of winning... | Wanna see my answer? 'over #8' * Don't you have anything better to do? Over #9+ * Hee hee hee, you thought you could run away? 'the game is closed and reopened' de:Photoshop_Flowey/Im_Kampf ru:Флауи/В бою fr:‎Photoshop Flowey/En Combat pl:Photoshop Flowey/W walce Category:In Battle